You are mine
by silver woman
Summary: The name sucked... i know... but the summary is inside. just check it out


Title: You are mine

Summary: Harry finally caught the Hogwarts Slytherin Sex God. Now, all he has to do is make sure that the said Sex God forgot all his previous escapades.

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, OCC, featuring a Dominant Harry and a Submissive Draco One-shot.

Paring: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them so don't sue. You won't get much from me anyway.

Beta Reader: let's dump chocolate frogs on 'the mafia.' Who's work deserves all the cakes and sweets all around the world. She's my Beta reader before Kyogera.

Author's Notes: this is my third fic I'm amaze that I have that much brain to make another fic.

This is my first sex story. So I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I didn't post this before because I'm afraid will kick me out. I think I erased the hehehehe good parts… I hope that's okay. You can catch the whole fic on my profile in silver snitch. I also don't write that much Dominant Harry/Submissive Draco fics. Please read then review and tell me what you think. If the sex really sucks… then I won't write anymore sex fics in the future. So tell me what you really think. On with the fic.

Harry looked at the clock that was hanging in front of his desk. Only ten minutes left till he was free to go home to his lover Draco, and make love to him until the blond went insane.

Draco. Harry sighed. He never thought that he would be in a relationship after the whole Voldermort thing. The last thing he ever imagined was to get the lad of his dreams, the blonde prince of Slytherin himself. Draco Malfoy.

His thoughts went back to their seventh year. Harry was wondering which side Draco would be on. Everyone assumed that he would side with his father and Voldermort. Imagine his surprise when on the actual day of the war a welcome site approached him.

Malfoy put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll be right beside you this time."

Together, and with the rest of the students and faculty of Hogwarts, they march head to head with Voldermort's forces. And together they won.

A week after the war, Draco cornered him, gave him a dazzling smile and said "Bye Harry." The next day Draco Malfoy disappeared.

A year after that, while Harry was travelling in China he came across a longhaired Draco Malfoy. They had coffee, talked about what's new with the other and soon Harry found himself falling in love with the Ex-Slytherin.

A couple of drinks later, a bunch of picnics and dances Harry took a leap of faith and told the blond his feelings. His nervousness disappeared when Draco actually wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and said, "I love you too."

They went back to England after two months. Harry told Ron and Hermione about his relationship. After a death and a dismemberment threat, they accepted. Draco was invited to Ron and Hermione's wedding as one of the groomsmen and Harry of course as the best man. After the reception, the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to France for their honeymoon while the best man abducted a silver-haired groomsmen and apparated to their current house and proceeded to shag the said groomsmen silly.

5 years later, Harry stood up from his desk eager to go home, He opened his drawer and took a box out and promptly went to the bathroom. After checking if the bathroom was empty, he apparated to an empty yard a few streets away from his house. Harry stopped by the door when he heard his lover's beautiful laughter. He frowned. Draco normally doesn't allow people in their living room. They usually led their guest to the backyard where Draco's most prized Lilies and African violets reside. Harry opened the door and went inside.

Draco's eyes sparkled when Harry entered. He bounced up from the sofa and greeted Harry with a bone-cracking hug and an oh-my-god-I'm-losing-oxygen kiss.

Harry returned the hug and kiss with equal passion. When the two let go, Harry looked to see who Draco's visitor is. And his eyes met a smirking Blaise Zabini.

"Potter" Blaise said a nod.

"Zabini" just answered.

Draco took Harry's briefcase.

"I'll just put this in the library then get you a tea and cookies okay? Chat with Blaise for a minute I won't be long." he gave Harry a tiny kiss and then went out of the room.

Harry sighed. He doesn't want to talk to Blaise. Seeing his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend is not helping him matters. But if he didn't talk to Zabini, he will sleep in the sofa for a week. He was sure of it. "So…"

"Yeah…."

"How you've been?" Harry tried.

Blaise shrug. "Good. Good work, average shag every night." He paused for a moment and said. "Boring really."

"Ahh…"

Blaise smirked. "I guess you aren't suffering the same faith."

"And you would know this how?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello… you are shaking up with the Hogwarts Sex God. Of course you won't be bored. Trust me. I wasn't" Harry growled at this comment.

Draco and Blaise broke up after graduation when Draco realized that Harry was the one he really loved. Harry wasn't sure but he detected a small amount of envy and smugness in Blaise's voice. He scowled.

Blaise went on. "I mean the last Hogwarts sex god was Lucius Malfoy. Of course his son will take the title. I went to Hogwarts last month and Draco was still the Hogwarts sex god even though he already graduated." He grinned,

"the people there who were lucky enough to have a taste of Draco Malfoy were still talking about it."

Harry scowled even more. He didn't like the way this conversation was going, And Blaise talking about Draco was not helping matters.

"You must be glad to have him in your grasp." Blaise urge.

Harry just nodded at the comment.

"Man… what I would give to have a taste again. I'm after a certain blond who has a title back in school" Blaise smirked at Harry.

Harry lost it. "You…"

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked as he places the cookies and the tea at the table.

"Just peachy" Harry mumbled.

"Yup" Blaise said.

Draco looked at the two of them and shrugged. He sat between Harry and Blaise, leaning into Harry as he started a conversation.

Harry cherished the moments he had with Draco. He tightened his grip on Draco as the two talked. The blond therefore scooted closer to him. Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck and inhales his scent. He loves the way Draco smells. Even when the blond was dirty or he just finished cooking or he came from work sweaty, he always smelled like sunshine and roses. Soon it was time for Blaise to leave.

i Finally i/ Harry thought breathing a huge sigh of relief as he and Draco walked Blaise to the door.

"Do visit us again." Draco smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." Blaise replied. He then looked at Harry. "Hey… Potter, take care of our sex god here. I might take him away from you." He said jokingly but his eyes had a challenge in there.

Harry met the challenge head on. He stepped behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the blond. "You can try but you won't succeed."

Draco blushed. "Would the two of you stop that sex god thing? I'm not that."

Harry snorted at that statement, disbelief clearly shown in his face.

"Yeah right and galleons fall down my ass." Blaise mumbled.

With a final glance at Draco Blaise promptly left.

Draco closed the door and turned around, still in Harry's arm and kissed the man who was holding him. His arms went around the dark haired boy. The kiss was sweet and full of love. "What's with you today?" Draco asked when the kiss broke.

Harry places his forehead on Draco's neck and closes his eyes. He whispered "Nothing."

Draco snorted. "Don't lie, Harry."

Harry said nothing. He scooped Draco in his arms, drawing a squeak from Draco and walk to the bedroom. He deposited his burden on the bed and whispered "Nox.". The room went dark. Harry kissed Draco while tearing at the blonde's shirt. Buttons popped out. Draco broke the kiss to protest "Harry that's the third shirt mmph…" when his words were swallowed by Harry's eager mouth.

"Shhh…. Love," Harry paused and gave Draco a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too… Gods Harry." Draco gasped as Harry found a sensitive part in his neck.

"Mine…" Harry whispered as he licked Draco's collarbone making Draco raise his eyebrows then groaned as Harry bit him. Harry took Draco's hand and raised it up above the blonde's head, an action unnoticed by Draco.

By the time Draco noticed that he couldn't move his arms it was to late. Harry had already tied his wrist to the bedpost.

"Let me go." Draco playfully protested

"No. I quite like you this way… served like a desert." Harry snickered.

He kissed Draco's neck and sucked vigorously. Draco whined. "aw…. Harry…. It will take weeks to get that off."

"Good… much better so that people will know that you are mine. Please say you are mine." Harry said at he played with Draco's nipple making it erect in his tongue.

Draco arch his back and whispered "I- I'm yourssss." He hissed when Harry pinched his other nipple. He breathed "Merlin… What's gotten into you tonight?"

Harry looked at Draco's eyes. Draco's breath hitched at the possessiveness in Harry's emerald gaze. "Harry… hmmph…" he was kissed again by Harry.

C-U-T

If you want to read this part… you can check my profile in silver snitch… im not sure if I posted this on adultfanfiction and hex files. However, Im 1000000000 that this is posted in silver snitch… so check it out.

ON-WITH-THE-FIC

Harry collapsed soundlessly on top of his lover and released his wrist from its bind. Draco's arms went automatically around Harry.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What happened to you?"

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry I got jealous of Blaise."

"Blaise?" Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and leaned back to look at his dark-haired lover. "Harry… that was years ago. We're just friends now."

"I know but he kept on saying about how he's after a certain blond who has a title back in school" Harry said.

"Harry… he's after Justin."

Harry blinked. "Justin?"

Draco nod. "Justin. You know… Justin in Hufflepuff."

"What title does he have?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Title?" Draco scowled.

"You know… when we were in school you are named the Hogwarts sex god. I'm the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Draco blushed and slaps Harry playfully. "Will you quit it with the sex god thing? I'm not that."

"Well to me you are." Harry said as he brushed some of Draco's silken hair out of his eyes.

Draco flushed. "ummm…. Justin's title? Oh yeah…. He gave the best blowjobs at the time I think. He was called blow-man or something. I wasn't really paying that much attention to him since I was busy pissing some Gryffindor's off." He smirked.

Harry nodded and kissed Draco's cheek. "Yes… I remember it so well." He yawned. "Did you receive one from Justin?" he asked, as his eyes were getting heavier.

"Yeah… in the 5the year. It was great. It was…"

Harry didn't hear the rest. His tired eyes snapped open as the green-eyed monster appeared in Harry's mind.

'He received a blow job from another person other than me'

He quickly straddled Draco and growled. "I'll erase the blowjob from your mind."

C-U-T

Again… If you want to read this part… you can check my profile in silver snitch… im not sure if I posted this on adultfanfiction and hex files. However, Im 1000000000 that this is posted in silver snitch… so check it out.

ON-WITH-THE-FIC

Harry swallowed all Draco had to offer and licked him clean. He then wrapped his arms around a trembling Draco.

"So about Justin…" Harry murmured.

"J-Justin who?" Draco asked gorgy.

Harry smiled. "That's correct love. Justin who."

Draco shook his head. "Harry what's gotten into you?"

"You have." Harry answered.

"Uh huh…" Draco yawned and snuggled back to Harry.

Harry shook him. "Draco wake up don't fall asleep." He got up and scrambled for his pants.

Draco groaned when his own personal heater left him.

"Ah hah!" Harry said triumphantly. He then gave the palm size box to Draco.

Draco blinked "what is this?"

"A box"

"I know it's a box, Potter" Draco snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly. Open it." Harry urged.

Draco studied Harry and the box then finally did as he was told. He gasped and looked at Harry. "Harry?" he asked confused.

Harry brought Draco's left hand to his mouth and kissed it. He took a deep breath and cupped Draco's cheek while his left hand was holding on to Draco's

"Draco… on our seventh year, I wondered what side you would be on, a huge part of me hoped that you would fight side by side with me. My prayers were answered. You were given to me and I want to take care of you. This ring… I bought this ring so that I may take care of you better. So I can love you better. I want everybody to know that I belong to you and you belong to me and together we love each other." Harry finally stopped. He looked at Draco's eyes. Silver eyes are shining with unshed tears.

Harry asked. "Marry me."

Draco drew his hand back from Harry's grip and looked away. He closed the box, which held the ring. Harry tried to repress a sob. 'He didn't say ye…' his thoughts were interrupted when Draco tackled him and said, "yes…yes you corny Gryffindor." in his ears. He was aware that his neck was getting wet from Draco's tears but he didn't mind.

He got out from the embrace and looked at his lover. Draco had tears falling out of his eyes but he was smiling. Harry was aware that he was smiling like a loon but he didn't care. He took the box and the ring out and placed it on Draco's ring finger then brought it to his lips to kiss it.

Harry looked at Draco and wipes some of his tears. "I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too Harry Potter."

Harry hugged Draco tightly. "Finally you're all mine"

Draco smiled and answered. "I've always been yours."


End file.
